No confíes en tu sombra
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Dicen que el mayor enemigo de uno, es uno mismo. Cuando Zick y su sombra se separarón, la silueta le tomó demasiado cariño a ser independiente y hará cualquier cosa para volver a serlo. Hasta aliarse con el enemigo. Ahora Elena deberá proteger, de nuevo, a un Zick sin memoria de la versión malvada del mismo. (Zick x Elena)


**— NO CONFIES EN TU SOMBRA —**

 ** _1_**

* * *

 **«La Sombra de un Domador es mucho más que un reflejo óptico derivado de la luz en un cuerpo.**

 **La Sombra de un Domador tiene vida propia y su conexión con el Domador en cuestión está asociada al uso de la razón. En ella están reflejados todos los recuerdos de su portador.**

 **Si un Domador es separado de su Sombra, automáticamente pierde todos sus recuerdos, sin forma de recuperarlos, a no ser que se una de nuevo a la misma.»**

Elena tomó un bolígrafo azúl y, bajo el párrafo de la fotocopia que le hizo al libro del Domador, añadió: _«La Sombra de un Domador es tremendamente escurridiza, asegurarse de tener unas buenas deportivas si quieres atraparla»_ y entonces la niña sintió de nuevo el ligero dolor en sus músculos, de aquella vez en la que la sombra de Zick se separó de su mejor amigo y ella, junto a un Zick totalmente en blanco y los espíritus de los abuelos de este, tuvieron que recorrer un buen trecho hasta al fin acorralar al manchón negro con la forma del peli azul.

Al final se alegró de que su amigo recuperará sus recuerdos y volviera a ser él mismo, pero el cansancio también la irritó y acabó por gritarle a su propia sombra, "¡ni se te ocurra hacerme eso a mi nunca!" en el peor momento. Menos mal que convenció a sus padres de que no necesitaba un psicólogo despues de semejante escena.

— ¡Elena, Zick está aquí!

El corazón de la niña se saltó un latido debido a la sorpresa del grito de su madre desde la entrada. Le pareció extraño, siempre, siempre era ella la que iba a buscar a su amigo, ¿qué hacía ahí? Entonces fue que se fijó en la hora que marcaba el reloj de su habitación.

— ¡Mecachis en la mar! —ya iba con retraso.

¿Cuanto tiempo pasó metida entre sus recuerdos?

Rápidamente la peli naranja metió todo lo necesario en la mochila y bajó al piso inferior como alma que lleva al diablo.

— ¡Hola mamá, adiós mamá! —exclamó mientras le dio un beso a Julie, se montó en su bicicleta y ambos niños pedalearon levantando volutas de humo.

— ... Adiós... —pronunció una sorprendida Julie, antes de sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza— Vaya niños tan enérgicos...

Claro, ella pensaba que su hija, perfectamente normal, y su mejor amigo, también perfectamente normal, salían a diario a jugar tres horas diarias. Pero la verdad es que en ese tiempo asistían a las clases de domadores de Jeremy en la Antigua Armería.

¡Y llegaban tarde, muy tarde!

— ¡¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?! —se quejó Zick— ¡Vamos a llegar tarde y Jeremy usara sus garras para hacer confeti con nuestra piel!

— ¡No me seas exagerado! ¡Repasaba los apuntes de las sombras de los domadores, tal y como nos dijo que hiciéramos! —exclamó ella, ya jadeando por el esfuerzo— ¡¿Y tú qué?!

Zick se sonrojó en vergüenza (el cual se oculto por el sonrojo del esfuerzo) no dispuesto a admitir que se había quedado dormido después de la comida.

— ¡Tranquilo, ya sé que no lo has hecho! —replicó ella, conociendo la vagancia de su amigo para esas cosas. Entonces, de repente, al llegar al centro de la ciudad de Big Burg, la pelinaranja divisó una boca de metro ante ella— ¡¿Confias en mi, Zick?!

— ... —ante eso el chico aminoró un tanto su paso hasta pararse en secó y sacar su inhalador. En su interior estaba orgulloso de si mismo por no haberse muerto ya. Después de tres caladas al aparato miró inquisidor a su amiga, quien también se había detenido. Al final le contestó alzando una ceja azúl— Digamos que ¿sí?

Y es que cada vez que confiaba en Elena, terminaban metidos en un lío. La niña sonrió y señaló la boca del metro. Zick abrió la suya propia en shock cuando comprendió la loca idea que estaba pasando por la mente de su mejor amiga, tan típica de una película de acción y explosiones... y de ellos dos.

— ¡Ah, no! —exclamó el peli azul.

— ¡Muy tarde, ya dijiste que sí! —y sin más Elena volvió a pedalear y sin pensarlo bajo las escaleras del túnel en bicicleta.

Zick achicó los ojos, tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones.

— Ehhhhhhh, es un buen día para morir, supongo... —se comentó a si mismo, pesimista, antes de imitar a su amiga y perderse bajo tierra, su sombra, siempre imitando a la perfección sus pasos, tras de él.

* * *

— Yyyyyyy ¡LLEGAMOS, JUSTO A TIEMPO!

La niña estaba más que jovial, en la entrada de la Antigua Armería. Miró detrás de ella.

— Ya te dije que debías confiar en mi.

Zick apareció, todavía más pálido que de costumbre y su ropa hecha unos zorros. Sujetaba el manillar de su bicicleta con manos temblorosas, y aunque sus piernas apenas le mantenían en pié, había decidido que era mejor estar de pie a ir sobre pedales, entonces si que se iría de lado.

— ¡Tú, Elena Patata, eres una mala influencia! —gritó el peli azul con voz falsa, pero todavía guardaba algo de miedo en su cuerpo. La luz del metro persiguiéndoles bajo tierra sería la protagonista de sus pesadillas por semanas, seguro— Si no fueras mi única amiga, te juro que te daba la patada.

Elena rió con gusto mientras estacionaban las bicis, a lo que Zick fue víctima de un tic en el ojo, ¿luego él era el loco? ¡Casi se matan! ¡Y ella va y se ríe! En momentos como estos nadie apostaría que de los dos él era el ser sobrenatural y ella la humana corriente.

— De todas formas no lo harías —dijo ella, poniendo pose de diva aseguró—. Soy demasiado cool como para que me dejes de lado.

Entonces, de repente, de la boca de Zick también salió una risa. Casi se mataban. Pero estaban vivos y eso sin duda era para celebrar.

— ¿Ves? ¡A ti también te hace gracia!

El niño la miró de forma penetrante. Un gesto que hubiera sido de enfado, si no fuera porque estaba llorando ligeramente de la risa.

— Ni pienses que volveré a confiar en ti —aseguró entre risas indeseadas el domador, calmándose un tanto—. Sólo bromeaba.

Después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a vivir al borde de la muerte y sabía lo alocada que su mejor amiga era. Y por supuesto que confiaba en ella, sobraba la pregunta, de hecho le debía muchas de todas las veces que le había salvado el culo.

— Lo sé —aseguró ella con una sonrisa.

Y entonces se unieron a Teddy, Lay y Bobby en el aula.

— ¡Por los pelos chicos! —exclamó Lay al verles.

— Sí —Bobby la secundó—, Jeremy llegará en cualquier momento, pensaba que llegaríais tarde de nuevo.

— Pero aun así llegamos —Zick estaba visiblemente aliviado, mientras se sentaba junto a Elena en primera fila—, ya pensé que Jeremy tendría que cumplir su amenaza de cortarnos a trozitos y meternos en un bote de pienso.

Tanto el peli azul como la peli naranja se estremecierón de solo recordar la amenaza. Y Jeremy es de los que las cumplía y conociendo a ese gato-no-gato seguro tenía los métodos suficientes para fingir que fue un accidente.

— Lastima —se quejó Teddy—, me gustaría ver a nariz de patata convertida en comida para gato.

— Muchas gracias, Teddy, yo también te quiero —ironizó Elena molesta, mirando iracunda hacía atrás, al rubio que se sentaba detrás de Bobby y Lay.

Siempre al fondo. Siempre sólo.

El chico mayor le dedicó una sonrisa egocéntrica.

— Por favor, Elena, no delante de tu novio el membrillo. Un poco de respeto.

La niña le bufó como si fuese un gato y echó de nuevo la vista hacía adelante. Todavía no sabía como fue que Teddy se enteró del apodo que le pusieron en la escuela humana, pero ya la estaba poniendo harta. Bueno, siempre la hartó, pero ya había llegado al punto de que cualquier día le saltaría encima y no pararía de golpearle hasta mandarlo al hospital. Realmente tenía muchas ganas de probar cuanto podían los poderes Dom del rubio contra los puños humanos.

Zick, por mientras, se frotó las sienes con la manos y suspiraba.

— Ya, no me metáis en vuestras absurdas peleas —pidió.

¿Por qué Elena y Teddy no podían llevarse bien? Es decir, el chico podría ser insufrible, a él también lo había hecho enojar algunas veces, pero Teddy era mayor que ellos, no mucho, pero lo era y aunque era también un idiota en lo que a personalidad se refiere, el chico tenía más experiencia enfrentándose a monstruos que ellos. La verdad es que Zick admiraba un poco al rubio, solo un poco, y apenas se lo estaba admitiendo a si mismo. Pero nunca podría llevarse con él del todo, ¿por qué? Porque Teddy no aguantaba a Elena y él siempre le vería como el amigo de la chica, el membrillo con el que meterse cuando quería chinchar un poco a la peli naranja, pero nada más.

Y por supuesto que estaba harto, pero quizás no lo expresó del todo bien...

— No has negado que sois pareja —les sonrió maliciosa Lay, los dos rubios la imitaron cuando también se dieron cuenta del detalle.

Zick y Elena se sonrojaron a la vez pareciendo estufas y gritando perfectamente sincronizados "¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!". El pan de cada día, vamos.

Lay negó con una sonrisa en la cara.

— El día que respondáis lo contrario —y estaba muy segura de que ese día llegaría, tenía esperanzas—, en serio que no sabré si estar feliz por vosotros...

— ... O asustada, porque eso seguro sería señal de que se acaba el mundo —completó Bobby por ella, entre risas.

Lay también rió.

— Sí, exactamente eso.

Teddy sólo rodó los ojos por su mal chiste, seguro él podría haber soltado algo mejor, pero ese día no se sentía con humor para meterse con la relación estrecha de los dos héroes más jóvenes de Big Burg-si.

Zick y Elena sólo miraron con odio y vergüenza a la otra pareja de amigos.

— Eso nunca pasará... —susurró Elena muy convencida de ello.

No que no quisiera que sucediera, si Zick era en verdad su amor, pero sabía perfectamente que sólo imaginarlo era hacer castillos en el aire. Un domador nunca se conformaría con una humana tan poca cosa como ella. Porque realmente al lado de Zick se sentía invencible y muy poca cosa a la vez, por muy extraño que fuera, se había acostumbrado.

Lo que no sabía era que el niño había podido escuchar su susurro y, por supuesto, lo había entendido al revés. Después de que él le confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella, por carta, por supuesto, resaltando su cobardía de no poder hacerlo cara a cara, y no recibir ninguna reacción por parte de la chica, a él le quedó claro que ella había leído su confesión, pero no le había dicho nada porque seguramente no se atrevía a rechazarle. Pero ya estaba. Él captó el mensaje. Le había dejado en la friendzone, la herida cicatrizaría y él lo superaría... algún día... esperaba.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente. No sería fácil si ella seguía haciendo esos hirientes comentarios. Es decir, sabía perfectamente que él fue, es y siempre será muy poca cosa para una chica como ella, quien ya había hecho suficiente por él, como tirar al suelo su estatus de chica carismática popular, para ser amiga suya, pero en serio, ¿no podía cortarse un poco?

"Eso dolió, ¿sabes?" —quisó decirle, pero como buen cobarde en lo que a sentimientos se trataba, solo se mordió el labio inferior y jugo con sus manos, de nuevo metiéndose en su mundo de la la land que él gustaba mucho de llamar "nunca sucedió".

Agradeció en demasía es estruendo que hizo la puerta al ser abierta bruscamente de par en par, aunque tuviera que ser la voz irritada de Jeremy lo siguiente que escuchó. Como hizo un tutor dentro del cuerpo de un gato, para abrir con tanta fuerza y rabia contenida un gran portalón como ese, teniendo sólo sus patitas esponjosas, seguía siendo un misterio para los cinco niños.

— Malditos Mugalaks, ya sabía yo que no eran buenos para limpiar las armas antiguas. ¿Pero alguien me escucha? No, por supuesto, no... —se quejaba él solo nada más entrar, de sus cinco alumnos, su vista iracunda se posó en el peli azul— Zick, Elena, ayudadme con esto.

El gato llevaba consigo una caja de una extraña forma que recordaba a un Dombox y que le doblaba en tamaño, seguro la había traído arrastrándola. Por eso se había tardado.

Los dos amigos se levantaron de sus asientos y entre los dos levantaron sin esfuerzo el dombox grande. Lo colocaron ante el estrado, como Jeremy les indicó.

— Gracias jóvenes, podéis sentaros —dijo serio mientras miraba de forma penetrante a ambos con sus ojos amarillos, sobretodo a Zick.

En ese momento ambos niños supieron seguro que el tutor no les quitaría ojo en toda la clase, al fin y al cabo iban a hablar de sombras de domadores, y ellos habían sido los únicos en esa aula que habían tenido problemas con una de ellas, entre otros entes sobrenaturales. Aun así, ambos se abstuvieron de decir nada y solo sentaron el trasero de nuevo como buenos alumnos que eran.

Todo quedó en mortal silencio por tres segundos, tiempo que le llevó a Jeremy subir al estrado y poner su típica pose digna de cúando daba clase.

— Bien, jóvenes domadores, antes de comenzar la clase de hoy, dejadme que os felicité —eso sorprendió un poco a los niños, ¿felicitarlos por qué?— Este último año ha sido sin duda uno de los grandes años de la historia de los domadores. La ley de prisión de por vida para vuestra raza, los domadores, y otros monstruos con delitos menores, fue finalmente revocada. Vencimos definitivamente a algunos de nuestros más grandes enemigos, como lo eran los gorkas, las anguanas y cierto domador oscuro... —estaba claro que a Jeremy no le gustaba hablar de Hector Sinistro— Y todo gracias a vuestra gran colaboración, jóvenes.

No sólo se refería a Zick y a Elena, se refería a los cinco. Esos niños habían incado más el codo por la seguridad de la ciudad suspendida en ese último año que cualquier otro niño que se recordase en la historia de Big Burg. Estaban tan sorprendidos, que ni gracias pudieron articular, simplemente dejaron que el falso felino continuara.

— Es por eso que hoy todos vosotros vais a ser premiados —a todos les brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso—, con un conocimiento que hasta hoy tan sólo los antiguos y lo más grandes tutores saben utilizar.

En cuanto dijo "conocimiento" a los dos rubios se les fue la ilusión y perdieron un tanto de interés.

— ¿Cual conocimiento sería ese? —preguntó la chica peli azul de mechas rosas.

Ella si que estaba interesada, pero no tanto como Elena, a quien le brillaban los ojos todavía más con cada palabra que salía de la boca del felino, al igual que en todas las clases. Se notaba a leguas que la peli naranja amaba estudiar el mundo de los monstruos. De ser domadora, seguro sería la mejor de su generación.

— Tiene el nombre de Oído Dom —contestó Jeremy.

Bobby abrió grandes sus ojos. Había escuchado hablar del Oído Dom, pero pensaba que era solo un cuento de viejas y Lay simplemente no pudo articular palabra.

— ¿Oído Dom? —preguntó Elena, de forma retorica, un tanto estrañada y, por supuesto, interesada— ¿Es cómo la Voz Dom, pero escuchando a los monstruos en vez de ordenarles cosas? ¡Pues menuda cosa!

Eso ya se podía hacer sin necesidad de poderes. Zick la miró.

— En realidad, Elena, para los domadores el Oído Dom es un sexto poder todavía más importante que los otros cinco, más metido dentro de nosotros. Es como el sexto sentido para los humanos. Existe, pero no se muestra hasta que es necesario —a veces realmente valía la pena escuchar a Timothy.

— Eso es correcto, Zick —alagó Jeremy—. Aunque eso es sólo la mitad de la explicación. Vereis, el Oído Dom es el único poder que puede ayudar a un domador en la batalla más ardua que tienen todos los seres vivos racionales, la que libran cada día contra si mismos.

Los cinco niños se quedaron callados por la impresión.

— Es justo la reacción que me esperaba —ironizó el tutor—. Tranquilos, sois unos niños, aunque ese dato sea cierto y esté obligado a informaros, es obvio que no lo ibais a entender.

Todos bufaron por lo bajo ante los aires de superioridad de su profesor. Solo porque tenía setecientos años y pico...

— De todos modos, el único dato que realmente debéis saber que, en un sentido práctico, el Oído Dom no sirve para otra cosa, más allá que la de poder hablar con vuestra propia sombra.

Elena parpadeó, sorprendida.

— ¡¿Las sombras hablan?! —exclamó.

Jeremy asintió.

— Las sombras de los domadores lo hacen, y realmente tienen mucho que decir. Imaginaos los secretos que nadie sabe de vosotros, menos vuestra sombra. Ellas si que se los saben todos, pues siempre están pegadas a vuestras espaldas.

Ante eso, los cuatro domadores presentes fueron víctimas de un sudor frío. No les hacía ninguna gracia que sus trapos sucios pudieran ser destapados así de gratis. Aunque siendo aun niños seguramente sus "trapos sucios" consistían en haber asaltado la nevera durante la madrugada y otras minucias así.

Mientras, Elena decayó un poco ante eso.

— Pero, Jeremy, yo soy humana. ¿Quiere eso decir que mi sombra no habla? ¿No es espcial?

— Elena... —susurró Zick.

El falso gato la miró con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos.

— Dejaste de ser humana en el preciso instante en el que Greta te concedió la Vista Dom —dijo y dejo de hablar durante unos tres segundos, dejando que la verdad recién dicha calara en los huesos de la niña. Después prosiguió—. Siendo como eres una Refugiadora, tu Oído Dom no sólo te permite escuchar lo que tu sombra tenga para contarte, si no que también podrás escuchar a las otras.

Vale, si alguna vez esto iba a alguna parte, Zick hasta le vendería su alma al diablo si con eso evitaba que Elena escuchase TODO lo que su sombra tenía para contar.

Ante eso, la peli naranja sonrió.

— ¡Que bueno!

— Sí patata, así, además de metida, podrás ser una acosadora —ironizó Teddy, interviniendo en la clase por primera vez.

— Callate, ¡oso de peluche!

Los ojos del rubio echaban chispas.

— ¿Cómo me acabas de llamar, nariz de patata?

— No otra vez... —suplicó Zick.

— ¡Teddy, Elena, calmaos ahora o iréis directamente a detención! —en el rostro del gato se formó una sonrisa de lo más macabra, que hizo que los dos nombrados se estremecieran en el sitió— y creedme que no queréis eso.

Ambos asintieron.

— Bien, ahora, sin más preliminares, comenzáremos con vuestro entrenamiento para el uso del Oído Dom. Por favor, levantaos hasta aquí niños y poneros por parejas del mismo genero. Os ayudara más, creedme —aconsejó—. Así es, Zick con Teddy, Elena con Lay. Bobby, de los cinco tú eres el que tiene más experiencia en lucha y también en control mental, tú formaras pareja conmigo y les mostraré a ti y a tus compañeros como se hace.

Y así comenzó la clase de ese día. Nuestros dos protagonistas no sospechaban el problema que el Oído Dom les iba a acarrear. De momento, tan solo podían pensar en los temas de conversación que serían buenos para tener con una sombra.

Realmente no era una pregunta fácil.


End file.
